In conventional tire construction methods, both sidewalls are wound up on the carcass drum. Subsequently, the tire carcass with the sidewalls which have already been applied is moved to the shaping drum. One disadvantage in the conventional method consists in the fact that certain tire constructions cannot be realized.
The shaping drum is generally of relatively complex construction, since it has to fulfill a plurality of functions. It is known that so-called pusher bells are used on a shaping drum, which pusher bells are to assist turning up of the sidewalls on the tire carcass. The turning up and the connecting of the sidewalls to the tire carcass can be associated with manufacturing inaccuracies on account of various reasons.